Farewell Daisy
by rebelsdaughter13123
Summary: Ten Years have passed since Daisy joined Torchwood with her father and a lot has changed.  Part of my Daisy stories.
1. Chapter 1

Id like to get a special thanks to Lady Emma Wentworth who is a lifesaver. She is a genis and really helps me with my spelling and grammer. Her inserts make everything flow so much better and give inspiration for more things.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** I love hearing what people think

* * *

><p>Daisy took a good look at herself in the bathroom mirror. It had been a decade since she had joined her father, Captain Jack Harkness, at Torchwood. Ten years of working with alien life forms and all of the strange things that happened in Cardiff had taken its toll on her. She finally understood why her father had not wanted her to joinin the first place. As a full-time job, Torchwood broke you down and then took everything you had to offer and more.<p>

Daisy quickly got ready for work. She knew Jack would be downstairs waiting for her. Entering the kitchen she was greeted with a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Ianto," she said to her father's partner.

Ianto Jones had diedmore than thirtyyears ago, but Daisy had gone back in time to save him. Bydoing so, she had given her fathera second chance to be with his one true love. Daisy joined her father at the table, where Jack was quickly scarfing down the large breakfast that Ianto prepared for him every morning.

The passing years had changed many things in their lives, but not Jack. Jack Harkness always stayed the same; always had, always would. Daisy had watched as she and everyone around her had grown older, but her immortal father still looked the same as he had her whole life. Years ago she had been forced to stop calling him 'Dad' in pubic; now people thought he was her older brother. Ianto poured the rest of the coffee into a thermos as Jack placed his dishes in the sink, and the three of them headed off to the Hub.

Torchwood had become sort of a family business over the past few years. Jack hadn't hired anyone new on since he had hired Daisy and the William's boys. On the way to the Hub, Daisy sat in the back of the SUV, watching her father and Ianto. She wasn't so sure anymore that she had done the right thing all those years ago by bringing Ianto back to life and into the future. Sure, it had made her father happier than she had ever seen him, but she knew that Ianto would eventually die for good. It made Daisy's hearts ache to know that in the end, Jack would be left behind,to grieve his beloved Welshman once more.

Daisy shook her head; she had been so young and hopeful at the time. She hadn't thought about what it would do to Jack when he lost Ianto again. It was nice to see the happiness the two men shared, but pain and loss defined us as much as happiness and love. She understood what that truly meant now.

Years ago, Jack had given her a sonic lipstick, and now, as she rolled it between her hands, Daisy thought about its original owner. It had been a gift from a great woman, a true hero of Earth. Sarah Jane Smith had been an inspiration and a saviour to many people, and she had died the same day Jack and Daisy showed up looking for answers as to who Daisy really was.

As it turned out, Daisy was a Time Lord; a member of an ancient race of beings who had died out in a horrible war thousands of years before Daisy had ever been born. The only other Time Lord in the universe was the Doctor. He had once asked Daisy to travel with him, just as he had asked her mother, but unlike Rose Tyler,Daisy hadturned him down. Every now and again, she would ask herself if she did the right thing, wondering how different her life might have turned out if she had accepted the Time Lord's invitation.

They pulled up outside the Hub. Daisy no longer saw Torchwood as a world of excitement and adventure. Now, when she looked atthe place, all she saw was doom and gloom. There was only loss and pain through those doors. Silently, she followed the two happy men inside.

'_How many people,'_ Daisy thought to herself, _'have walked through these doors only to lose their life or family to this place?' _

"Hey, honey!" She was greeted cheerfully as she walked in behind Jack and Ianto. This place wasn't all bad though; it had brought her the love of her life. He and Daisy had known each other their whole lives. But it wasn't until they were out on a mission together, shortly after they both started, that they finally realised their feelings for each other.

Her husband walked up, taking his wife into a tight embrace. "It was a slow night, Jack," he said after kissing Daisy. Daisy's husband, Ianto Owen Williams, who now went by Owen, turned and followed Jack up to his office to brief him about the night's activities. Daisy watched as her husband left the room, and she sighed deeply. Owen was holding it together better than she was.

Today was the seventh anniversary of his brother, RJ's death. Their mother had worked for Torchwood and had tried to tell her sons what a dangerous place this would be, but with the hubris born of youth, they hadn't listened to her. Oh, how Daisy wished they had all listened and had taken her warnings seriously. Gwen Williams had managed to walk away with her life, but the place had taken one of her sons instead. Losing RJ had ruined her life; it had succeeded in destroying her marriage. Daisy sighed and headed down to the medical bay; Ianto would soon be expecting her paperwork from the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at his son-in-law as he talked. Almost seven years the young man had been married to his daughter. Where had the time gone? Daisy and Owen had originally planned to get married in the fall of that year, but after losing RJ in the spring, they had made it clear to everyone how important it was for them to tie the knot as soon as possible. So Jack and Ianto had thrown the wedding together in record time. Well, truth be told, _Ianto_ had done the majority of the work; Jack had mostly paid the bills and wondered when his sweet little girl had grown into such a headstrong woman.

How beautiful she had been on that day in early May, wearing the gown that Ianto had picked out for her. Daisy had originally asked if she could wear Gwen's wedding gown, telling her that she was the closest thing to a mother that Daisy had ever known. Gwen, still grieving RJ and bitter with the world, had denied Daisy the privilege of wearing the dress. Daisy had just shrugged it off, turning to Ianto for help in selecting just the right gown.

Jack, on the other hand, secretly believed that Gwen was still holding a grudge against Daisy because the young girl refused to go back in time and save RJ. He remembered Gwen screaming at his daughter, demanding to know why she would bring Ianto back to life but not her son. Daisy had tried to explain that because she had refused to go with the Doctor, that she really shouldn't be meddling with time any young Time Lord believed that she truly had no idea what she was doing, but Gwen hadn't cared. After that, Gwen had been noticeably cool to Ianto whenever they were together.

Daisy had made only one specific request for the wedding; that Jack walk her down the aisle in his RAF greatcoat. Without Ianto around all those years to clean and mend Jack's beloved coat, Jack had been forced to stop wearing it on a daily basis. It had grown too fragile with age and the memories too precious, for Jack to risk its destruction at the clawsof a Weevil.

Normally renowned for his bad time keeping, the Doctor had shown up unusually early that morning, bringing with him with River Song and a gift for Daisy. Jack remembered how the Doctor had pulled father and daughter to the side shortly before the ceremony. "It's not much," he smiled as he handed her a plainly wrapped package. "But the sentimental value is worth more than anything on the planet."

Daisy pulled the string and opened the paper to reveal a small t-shirt with a Union Jack design on the front. Jack had gasped at the sight of it, and Daisy had turned to him for an explanation.

With tears in his eyes, Jack had reverently stroked the shirt. "It was your mother's," he whispered in a quavering voice. "She was wearing it the day I met her. She and the Doctor saved my life that day."

Daisy had almost knocked the Doctor off his feet when she jumped up to hug him. Looking at each other over her head, Jack and the Doctor shared a watery smile at the memory of Rose Tyler, and they both knew the other was wishing she were there with them in more than just spirit.

Everything had gone perfectly that day, not a single members and guests alike had laughed and cheered their way into the early hours of the morning at the reception. Jack himself had almost died laughing as he watched the Doctor dance. He and the Time Lord had shared the father-daughter dance with Daisy. At first the Doctor had declined the honour, but when Jack pointed out that it was what Rose would have wanted, he had nodded without another word.

Looking over at the picture of that day that he kept on his desk, Jack could see so many smiles on so many faces, but in everyone's eyes he could see the pain and loss they had just experienced. It had been difficult on them all, but they had hidden it well. Everyonethere had been determined to make the start of Owen and Daisy's new life together as happy and memorable as possible. That day had been a great success.

There had been sadness as well, however. Gwen had just left her husband, Rhys, a few weeks before the wedding, despite twenty-six years of marriage. She blamed him for RJ's death, not the alien device that had unexpectedly exploded down in the Archives. Rhys had let her boys join Torchwood, and so it was Rhys that had gotten one of them killed.

Jack had been so happy when Daisy had found love, even if he knew that one day, she would feel the pain of being a widow. Like him, she was doomed to long out-live her lover. It was a pain he couldn't protect her from; he just hoped it didn't turn her hearts cold when she eventually lost Owen.

"Jack, did you hear me?" Owen asked sharply, pulling Jack back to the present time.

"Huh?" Jack shook his head and sent the thoughts and memories of long ago sailing away.

"I said," Owen repeated patiently, "my mom is flying in this afternoon, so I'll go pick her up and bring her here. She says, though, that she's leaving again, right after we're done." Jack nodded sadly and watched Owen leave his office.

"Your coffee, Jack," Iantoentered the room as Owen walked out and he set down a mug of steaming coffee before perching on the corner of Jack's desk.

Gratefully, Jack lifted the familiar old blue-striped mug to his nose and inhaled deeply before taking a sip. After savouring the flavour for a moment, he set his coffee back down on the desk and took his lover's hand in his. "Ianto, do you ever think it was wrong of me to let the kids join?"

"You can't blame yourself for every death that happens here, Cariad. RJ knew the risks involved with joining Torchwood and he accepted them gladly and willingly."

Jack smiled at his lover; Ianto always knew the right thing to say. He understood that Jack was tired of losing all those around him, just as he knew he would one day have to leave the immortal. It was all part of being human. Standing up, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tightly, resting his head on Jack's and breathing in deeply those familiar 51st century pheromones. Finally, Ianto kissed Jack's forehead and reluctantly headed down to his own workstation to begin his daily tasks.

Picking up his coffee, Jack stood and walked over to his office windows that looked out over the Hub's main floor. There was no one in sight, although logically, he knew that Ianto was in the Archives, Daisy in the medical bay, and Owen was down taking a nap in the bedroom. Still, it was so eerily empty and quiet;against his will, a long-buried memory surfaced. This is what it had been like back at the turn of the century, after Alex had murdered his entire team and then committed suicide. Jack shuddered as an icy chill crept up his spine.

With a good shake to rid himself of his melancholy, '_It's just RJ's anniversary that's making me sad,'_ Jack drained his coffee and returned to his desk, knowing that Ianto would have his head if he didn't finish his budget reports before lunch. With a sigh, he reluctantly grabbed a pencil and began crunching numbers.

Ianto had taken over the computer tech job after RJ had passed away, because Jack had refused to hire anyone else. Knowing that he needed to review the night's Rift activity log, Ianto instead thought about the up-coming events of the afternoon. He knew the day was going to be stressful on everyone so he decided another pot of coffee would be needed and headed off for the kitchen instead.


	3. Chapter 3

The hoursdragged on, and no one inside the Hub was in the mood to talk. The unusual quiet made the time pass even more slowly. When the one o'clock finally rolled around, Owen made his way to the medical bay to kiss his wife goodbye. "I'm off to get my mother," he said to her, but Daisy seemed distant and too involved in her work for him to linger.

Jack came out of his office, standing above everyone and quietly watching. "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw Ianto pick up his own keys and start to follow Owen out the door.

"I figured it would be best if we picked up Gwen and Rhys in separate cars this year. Don't want a repeat of last year's little unpleasantness." Jack nodded as Ianto hurried after Owen.

Last year Gwen had been in a foul mood, and had taken it out on Rhys by breaking his nose during the ride in from the airport. Daisy had fixed her father-in-law up with no problem, and Owen had made sure that Gwen and Rhys remained separated for the rest of the day. Jack had shared a whisky with Rhys, whileIanto had complained about the hours it took him getting the blood out of the SUV.

Every year the families got together on the anniversary of RJ's death to remember all those that they had lost. It was the only day of the year any of them saw Gwen. Two months after RJ's death, she had moved to the States, claiming everything in Wales and England reminded her of her son. Rhys had stayed in Cardiff and in their house, hoping one day his wife would come home to him.

Jack watched Daisy; he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. Sure he had lost children before, but Daisy held a special place in his heart. Not only was she Rose's daughter, but also she was the only child he had raised himself. A few months ago he had lost his daughter Alice. He and Daisy had gone to the funeral, staying a good distance away so as not to be seen. Decades before, Alice had said thatone day he would stand at her funeral looking the same as when he stood at her mother's, and she had been right. He just hoped he would never stand at Daisy's funeral.

As if she could tell he was thinking about her, she looked up and shot him a smile. He knew he couldn't keep her forever, but he had grown to love her as if she were his own flesh and blood. Ever since her parents had died and he had taken her in, he had done everything in his power to bring her up as normally as possible. He returned the smile; she was all he had left of her mother, Rose, the woman responsible for saving his life and making him immortal. Rose's beauty and passion, her intelligence and flair for life, her wisdom and compassion; they all lived on in her daughter and Jack saw that every day. With a final look at his Daisy, Jack turned and re-entered his office.

Owen impatiently checked his watch again; his mother had said 1:45 her flight would be in and it was now close to two. He watched as the passengers from her flight slowly unloaded. Gwen was the last to come out of the doors.

"MUM!" he yelled, getting her attention.

"Ianto!" She embraced him lightly, almost reluctantly.

"Mum, how many times must I tell you I go by Owen now?" Owen saw his mother flinch at the name. He knew the name caused her pain, but it was only one day of the year that she had to worry about using it. They walked to the car in silence.

"Are we picking up Rhys on the way back to the Hub?" she asked when she saw the empty car.

Owen shook his head. "Ianto didn't want a repeat of last year so he's picking _Dad_ up in his car." Owen made sure to emphasize the word 'Dad'. Gwen waited until they had climbed inside the SUV before speaking.

"You know he's not your father. Why do you insist on referring to him as your dad?" This was a common fight between the two of them. Gwen had become quite mean when it came to talking about Rhys. Shehad never stopped blaming him for RJ's death.

"Unlike you, mother, I don't blame _Dad,_" again making sure she caught the word clearly. "We all have our faults and if I went around hating everyone for the choices they made, I wouldn't be sitting here in this car, with _you_ today."

Pursing her lips in anger, Gwen just turned and stared out the window. She hated this day every year and today was no different. Sometimes she thought about simply not coming, but the idea of not seeing her only child was too much. Fitting, though, that it should rain today; it matched her gloomy mood. She didn't mean to snap at her son; it was just hard for her to deal with the memories every year. More than anything, though, Gwenhated seeing her ex-husband; italways brought out the worst in her.

Owen and Gwen rode to the Hub in silence. Owen thought it best that way, because he really hated her attitude today, and he knew he was liable to snap on her. As Owen pulled into the garage he noticed that Ianto was already back. Owen took a deep breath as he exited the car. This was going to take all the patience and fortitude he had; his parents always made things so difficult when they were together. However, Owen was determined to make it through this day; it wasn't often that he got to see either of his parents.

Everyone was waiting for Owen and Gwen in the conference room. Earlier in the day, Ianto had set out pictures around the room. Even though this was the anniversary of RJ Williams' death, theyall used it to rememberthe people they had lost. Along with the picture of RJ, there were pictures of Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Daisy's parents, Rose and John Noble, and so many more.

Owen watched as Jack went to hug Gwen. She only half-heartedly returned the gesture before finding the closest chair and sitting down. Rhys had been sitting next to Daisy, having a quiet conversation, but now he was up and across the room, grabbing Owen in a tight embrace. "Daisy was just telling me how thingsare going for you two. When am I finally going to become a grandfather?" The elderly Welshman demanded with a twinkle in his eye. Over his father's shoulder, Owen caught his mother rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Jack cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Well, if everyone is ready, shall we?" Jack walked around to the head of the table and waited while they alltook a seat. He took a deep breath. "Over the years, we have all lost people close to us. Whether from this job or by natural causes, the end result is the same. They are gone and we are left behind to grieve.

"Seven years ago, we lost someone very important to us all and it's only fitting that we use the anniversary of his death to grieve for all those we have lost. This year we add a new person to our list of the dead. Alice Carter, my daughter, died this year of a heart attack at the age of sixty-three." Jack paused while Ianto set her photo behind that of her son, Steven.

They all knew that tradition meant they were to sit and tell stories about all the good times they had shared with those gone before. Minutes passed but no one said a word, not even Jack. Finally,Daisy began to speak and Jack flashed her a grateful smile.

"I met Alice once. Well, twice, actually. She was a remarkable woman." Jack and everyone in the room hadlooks of shock and surprise on their faces. Alice had never been a part of Jack and Daisy's life, as she had never forgiven him for killing Steven to save the children of Earth.

"When?" Jack asked, trying to figure out what or when Daisy was talking about.

"Remember about ten years ago when I ran off with your vortex manipulator? I went to see her. Once before she lost Steven, and then once after." Daisy looked down into her lap. No one else said anything after that, so they all sat there in utter silence.

After several awkward minutes, Ianto cleared his throat. "Since we are confessing things today, I also should come clean. When we started here ten years ago, RJ and I went to see Alice. She slammed the door in our faces the instant we said 'Torchwood'."

Daisy laughed. "Yeah, she did the same to me when I said it. She really hated this place." A ripple of laughter went around the table, but Jack didn't join in. He was too busy remembering all the reasons why Alice had felt so strongly about Torchwood.

Ianto continued. "Luckily, RJ convinced her to reopen the door. I explained to her what the Doctor told me about how the 456 event was a fixed point in time and couldn't be changed. Then she asked us if we were some of the children Steven had died for. I remember the look in her eyes; it was haunted, like she was looking for some vindication for what had been done.

"I gave her the picture of Mica and David that I carry in my wallet and told her that those were two of the children Steven saved that day. When she handed it back, RJ looked over at it and said those are the two my mother helped try to escape." Ianto looked over at Gwen, who was picking at her fingernails.

"I never knew that you helped them, Gwen, till that very moment, and it filled my heart with so much gratitude. I don't know if I ever said it before, but thank you for everything you did that day." Gwen just shrugged dismissively and continued playing with her nails.

Undaunted by her rejection, Ianto went on with his story. "After I had put the picture back in my wallet, Alice turned to me and said 'If you're here to try to get me to forgive my father, you're wasting your time. I understand _why_ he did what he did, but I don't have to like it and I certainly don't have to accept it. A long time ago someone pointed out to me that if Steven hadn't died then all those children would have been taken, and I would be responsible for putting my grief on millions of mothers out there. And if I could for one second wish that, then I was the very monster that I accused my father of being.'

"RJ just looked at her in absolute disbelief. I guessed he had never heard anyone say bad things about Jack. I remember him telling her that Jack was a good man and that he couldn't see how a daughter of Jack's would ever say such horrible things about him. I could tell that the situation was going to go south really quickly after that, so I was trying to usher him out the door.

"But before I could, RJ turned to her and said, and I quote, 'Maybe you should have spent more time _with _him instead of distancing yourself _from_ him. Maybe then you would have ended up more like your sister, Daisy, and less like a cold-hearted hag.' I almost had to drag him out of there before they came to blows! I've never seen two people get so angry so fast!"

Ianto smiled fondly to himself. "But that was RJ, so fiercely loyal to those he loved." Everyone around the table shared the same knowing smile. At some point, they had all experienced RJ's formidable love and loyalty.

"RJ was like his mother, always leading with his heart." Rhys raised his glass. "To RJ Williams, loyal till the end."

Gwen threw her glass at Rhys, barely missing his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Rhys yelled at his ex-wife.

"Don't you sit there and toast my son!" Gwen screamed at him. "He would still be here if you hadn't let him join bloody Torchwood."

Rhys jumped up and leaned over the table at her. "He was an adult. I couldn't very well say no to him. He would have done as he pleased no matter what we said."

Gwen got right up in Rhys' face. She was so close he could feel her hot breath on his nose. "You could have done more to prevent him from joining! Instead, you did worse than nothing! You let him know it was okay."

Rhys was so sick of his ex-wife blaming him for something he had no control over. "I support our adult children in every choice they make even if I don't like it."

Gwen was about to explode with the anger she was holding back. "I sup…"

"Would you both knock it off!" Owen roared at his parents,who immediately stopped yelling and stared at him. "Do you think this is what RJ would have wanted, you two at each other's throats all the time? Look at what you have become in your grief. You don't see the rest of us acting this way each year."

Gwen started to say something but was quickly cut off by her son. "I know he was your son, but he was _my_ big brother, _my_ protector, and _my _best friend. He was supposed to be my best man for my wedding, but it all changed that night." Owen slammed his fist down on the table.

"I wake up every morning knowing he's not here anymore. I can't turn to him when I need advice or I just want someone to go to the pub with, but you know what? I don't act like a bloody child about it, throwing a fit every time I'm reminded of him. Now, you two can grow up and get over your little schoolyard fighting or you can bloody well get out! I'm sick to death of you two dishonouring the memory of my brother!" Owen pointed to the exit, but no one moved a muscle.

Just then the Rift alarms sounded and Jack looked down at his wrist strap. "Sorry, boys and girls; looks like we have some Rift activity to attend to." Ianto was already holding Jack's coat open for him to slip into. Owen walked over to his mother, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Will you stay till we return?" Gwen didn't answer, she didn't even acknowledge him, and so Owen dropped his hand and followed the rest of the Torchwood team out, leaving Gwen and Rhys alone.


End file.
